unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-Diesel
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Act II: With Caesar's Coin - Part 1 Choosing this mission means that the Ronin decided to make peace with the Iron Guard, at the expense of the Leviathan. But before lending their help, the Guard want to prepare them, so they set a handicap 2 on 4 match. Certain frags will trigger dialogues. For example, here's when Reaper is fragged by Lauren the first time: We also have Lauren fragging Othello for the first time: And Lauren getting fragged for the first time: And, finally, the one thing you must prevent: Lauren's team winning: You're outnumbered 2 to 1, and - at least on insane - these guys aren't playing around. The best course of action is to follow Othello, for several reasons: first, on harder difficulties especially, he times the powerups. While a skilled player will know how to time the powerups, they probably won't have access to an internal clock which tells them when it's about to spawn regardless of who picked it up last and when. If he is following you, he will largely ignore powerups and weapon pickups unless you pick them up also. Second, the bots will target you whenever they see you. If Othello is following you, this will cause him some confusion if you die as a result. If you are following him, however, he will continue to fight and moreover, he will be able to kill them more easily while they are distracted. Third, you're going to want to be evasive here, which means you're going to be chased. If he attempts to follow you while you are being chased he'll basically be running into the enemies arms. On the hardest difficulty the bots become so 'accurate' here that they will be shooting at you before they can even see you, and they will perform amazing feats such as shooting you in the head through tiny windows from the other side of the level, while jumping. You'll want to avoid exposed locations and prolonged encounters. The minigun is especially useful since it spawns near two good ambush sites and is simply easier to use while zigzagging and shooting at dodging targets. It's also useful to weaken targets for Othello. The Bio Rifle is also useful for killing enemies with powerups. There are several good places to ambush the enemy on this mission. The health on the crates near the stinger is attractive and often leads to bots getting stuck while trying to climb the boxes. The stairwell nearby is difficult for them to ascend while being attacked since they must align themselves with the doorway you're attacking through. Beyond that, the Shield Belt spawns on top of some more crates which the bots also become stuck on while trying to climb up. Another good place is the ramp near the rocket launcher (the one near the health kits) because the bots almost always attempt to come in from that direction.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Winning this match nets you the Enhanced Respawners card, which increases your starting health by 25%. It also unlocks Lauren as a selectable character for Instant Action or Multiplayer games. Act II: With Caesar's Coin - Part 2 You're greeted with a piece of dialog for this particular mission: This isn't as hard as the handicap match, although it feels more crowded. The enemy will mostly stick together and run laps near the Bio Rifle\Stinger Minigun. They have fairly predictable routes on this map, so you can learn to cut them off pretty effectively - preferably with rockets. Telling your bots to follow you seems to work best. You would think that having 4 players on freelance would monopolize the powerups by default but that's really not the case. If you leave your bots to their own devices the enemy will pretty much march in and take whatever they want, and by the end of the game you'll have multiple enemies with the shield belt. The map is too small and crowded for hit and run to be as effective as it can be on Defiance for example, but you'll still want to withdraw to avoid lengthy encounters. I found the Flak Cannon and Minigun to be particularly useful. The Minigun spawns in a very useful place - although you can get shot down by enemy snipers pretty quickly. The Flak Cannon's ability to shoot around corners and over ledges makes it more versatile on this level than it is on larger, more open maps. It's primary fire also spans the entire hallway, making it almost unavoidable. The rocket launcher is also useful due to the way the enemies cluster together. The enemies frequently get stuck in groups next to the shield belt, the health by the stinger, and in the stairwell between the two, so that is a good area to stage an ambush. The enemy can be crazy with the sniper rifle on this map, so try to avoid wandering through the open hallways.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery DM-Diesel-PU-1.jpg DM-Diesel-PU-2.jpg DM-Diesel-PU-3.jpg External links and references See also